Where The Dead Tributes Go
by District 5
Summary: What if when you die in the Hunger Games, you don't acctually die. In this world you don't. When you "die" you are just sentenced to an island to live the rest of your life. Foxface, Clove, Rue, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Thresh's POV of going to this island. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Fluteorwrite and jaide00 for their awasome support. Now I present to you the first chapter of Where The Dead Tributes Go.**

* * *

Foxface POV

I wake up on the sand of what seems to be a large island. I sit up and evaluate my surroundings. I am definitely on a large island, surrounded by a bunch of teenagers, knocked out around me. I see more people far away enjoying, what seems to be, a large party. I walk down to the people and tap one on the shoulder. The person, a man who looks to be in his thirties, turns around and brightens when he sees me.

"You're up early," he says as if that is supposed to explain why I woke up in an unknown place surrounded by people I never met.

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" I ask as politely as I can, but I'm pretty sure I sound very irritated.

"My name is Ponyo and you are on Castaway Island," he answers as if he's done this a million times before.

"Okay, Ponyo, then why am I on your "Castaway Island"?" I question.

"Because you're dead," Ponyo answers, and then goes back to partying. I tap him on the shoulder again.

"What do you mean I'm dead?" I ask, annoyed.

"You supposedly died in the Hunger Games, remember?" he says. Then it all comes flooding back to me. How I was reaped into the games, how I had tried to commit suicide by eating nightlock berries which would kill me.

"Wait if I'm dead, then is this…?" I begin.

"No. You aren't actually dead," he explains. "You see the Capitol created the Hunger Games for two reasons. To entertain themselves and to punish the rebels. But what only the officials knew was that when a tribute "dies" they don't actually die. The Capitol just sends them here to live the rest of our lives."

It's a lot for me to process. I'm not dead which is good, but I can never go home which is bad. I'm living in paradise which is good, but I'll never see my family again which is bad. My thinking is interrupted when I hear a scream. I turn around to see Clove, the girl tribute from two, running at me, knife in hand. And I can tell from her eyes that her intentions are to kill me.

* * *

**Push the button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for waiting so long to update. I 've been mainly focussing on my other story Bullseye. But I'm going to try to update more often.**

* * *

Clove POV

I see the red-haired girl and jump in for the kill. I don't know how I end up on my back, without my knife. But that's how I lay with a gigantic group of people surrounding me.

"What are you trying to do, kill her?" one woman asks.

"Yeah. That's kind of the point of these games," I snap back.

"Games?" a man asks, and then a mark of realization crosses his face. He begins to laugh as if I had said the funniest thing in the world.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask as I reach for my sack to pull out a weapon, ready to kill this man too. I stop when I realize it's not there. Where did it go?

"The Games are over," he says and offers a hand to help me up.

"What?" I ask as I grab his hand.

He begins to explain to me about the island. At first I don't believe him, how can it be that way?

"I want proof," I say.

"Fine," says the red-headed girl, "The top of the hill has the rest of the tributes. I'll show you."

And with that me and the red-headed girl walk up the hill to see the tributes who are supposed to be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got really excited and decided to update again!**

* * *

Rue POV

I wake up to the voices of people around me. I see a group of people, all of them older than me, talking. There are about twenty of them, and they are all teenagers from what I can tell. I get up and tap one, a girl with blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, she's incredibly pretty.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"Oh, you must be the last one up," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm Glimmer," she says.

"Hello, Glimmer," I say, "I'm Rue."

"Nice to meet you, Rue," says Glimmer.

"You're awake," I hear a shriek of excitement from behind me. The screamer is a girl with red-hair, who has a face similar to a fox.

"That's Monica," says Glimmer, "She was the first one up and she's going to explain to you why we're all here."

Monica explains to me about the island and the way it works. I get a bit drowsy and feel a little sick. Suddenly there is a noise from behind me and I turn around.

A man is shouting, "Attention tributes, it's time for the Watching."

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Cato's POV and will explain what the Watching is. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy. And I appreciate everyone of your reviews and hope that you continue your support!**

* * *

Cato POV

The Watching turned out to be the twenty-two of us in a theater, watching our Games. I sit next to the boy from 3, Marcus, and the girl from 4, Anastasia. I begin to watch. I see the bloodbath and am proud of what I've done; impressed by the way I killed. But the farther I get into the Games, the more I realize that I "killed" some of these people. Two moments in particular, shock me. When the girl from 12, Katniss, dropped the tracker-jacker nest we all ran. But I had grabbed Anastasia at that moment, thrown her behind me, so I could survive. She had died. I stared at the seat beside me, and she looks at me in horror and backs away. The other moment is when I killed the boy from 3, he scoots away as well. Guilt floods through me and I realize that I am a murderer. I not only killed, but was happy to do it. Could I even live with myself? Other moments flash through the screen, Katniss singing to that tiny girl from 11, Thresh smashing the rock on Clove's head, Thresh allowing Katniss to live, me killing Thresh, Katniss and the boy from 12 kissing, Monica eating the berries. When Monica eats the berries, I notice something about her in the audience. Whenever someone had died onscreen, the member in the audience would shudder or look away. But Monica didn't. No, she just stared and even smiled a little bit. I watch closely at her face in the audience and her onscreen death and realize that her death may not have been in accident. Could she possibly have committed suicide?

The biggest moment for me is the mutts. The other tributes watch as mutt forms of themselves run through the screen, trying to eat me. I see myself, holding Peeta, the boy from 12, and the arrow shooting at my hand. I see the mutts eating me; it goes on for an eternity. Finally the girl, Katniss, takes pity on me and "kills" me.

The last moment where the Gamemakers change the rules again shocks everyone. Finally we watch as Katniss and Peeta pull out the berries. And then it's over. We don't know what to do, until we hear gunshot.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! Review if you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter even for me, but I hope it explains something and makes you ask more questions. And as always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Thresh POV

We ran out quickly, but found no sign of a gun. I walked up to Ponyo and asked him what had made the sound.

"Oh, you heard that?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, gather up your friends and I'll explain," he said.

After everyone was sitting quietly he began: "As you know you are on an island for the dead tributes. And among some on these tributes are those determined to win no matter what. And sometimes, as in the case of Clove, when they wake up they still believe that they are in the Games. Luckily in our case, we convinced Clove that she was no longer in the Games. In some cases we aren't so lucky. So we have a prison underneath the island for those tributes. We lock them up, and we actually put them in an arena of their own. We give them food, water, and weapons. You must have heard the gunshot from down there."

It took a while for me to process what he said. A hidden prison? How strange. What's it like down there? Who's down there? Could my brother be down there?

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New chapter! **

* * *

Glimmer POV

After that, it's time to go to bed. Ponyo leads us to our new home.

'Enjoy yourselves," he says, "And if you wake up early tomorrow morning head down to the dining hall." He points to a massive building, a couple of blocks away. "I'll meet you in the morning. And just so you know, there are 23 rooms, but the 23rd will not be used, so just, don't go in there."

We all head to our rooms, excited from the past day. I immediately drift off to sleep. My mind is filled with nightmares. Of Annabelle, my sister, screaming for me to stop when I volunteered. Of Monica explaining something to me, not that I was dead, but that Annabelle was dead. And so many times, of me being stung by the tracker-jackers. After my forth time waking up sweating, I decide to go out and get some air.

Once I'm outside I can relax. That's when I see a woman carrying a small box. I'm surprised, because judging from the sky it's about two a' clock. She runs into a building I don't recognize, and with nothing better to do, I followed her.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! New Chapter! And I'd like to point out that reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Marvel POV

When I wake up the next morning I head down to the dining hall right away. I have always been an early riser, so it doesn't surprise me that I'm the first one there. A few minutes later Glimmer walks in, a guilty expression plastered on her face.

"What have you been up to?" I ask.

"Just woke up," she answers. I can tell she's lying.

"Really?" I ask.

"Um, yeah," she replies.

I decide to leave it alone, and see if anything comes up later. I begin to eat and others start to file in. After a while, I see that Cato, Clove, Monica, Thresh, Marcus, and Tatiana, the girl from 6, have come in. That's when we hear the voices from outside:

"Anything new in the morgue?" asks Ponyo, from outside.

"Yes. It seems that one of our "residents" has escaped," says a voice I only hear in my nightmares.

* * *

**As said up above. Reviews are appreciated.**

***hint hint***


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Shiny! **

* * *

Rue POV

Rue. It means regret. I know why my father named me that. He named me after regret because he regretted having me. Why? Because my mother died giving birth to me. He hated me. He never treated me with any love or respect. I had to work to get food, he didn't provide for me. It became so much worse when he remarried. His wife hated me more than he did. They had 5 children, all boys, who were my only friends. My parents tried to split a gap between me and my brothers, but they didn't succeed. I can still hear their screams when I close my eyes…

My thinking is interrupted by the bright glow of my alarm clock. Sometimes I just sit and think to myself about my life, but the clock is reminding me that I have to get up for breakfast. I do my normal morning routine and head out to go to the dining hall. But when I get out I hear a scream. And not just any scream, like when I close my eyes, I hear the screams of my brothers.

* * *

**Please tell me through reviews whose POV you want next. I've already planned for the next chapter to be Glimmer, but after that I tink I'll listen to the people's vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Earlier that night…**

Glimmer POV

I snuck into the building the woman went into, and realized immediately it was a library. The woman walked over and moved aside many books in the shelf attached to the back wall. Behind the books there was a small spot dug into the back of the wall the perfect sixe for the box! I hid behind a shelf as she ran out. The minute she was out of sight, I went to the shelf and moved the books. I pulled out the box and stared. It was a box full of letters! But there was something that bothered me about these letters. I took a closer look and realized why! It was not who they were too, where they were sent from, or where they were sent to. It was who sent them. Clearly labeled on the return address was the name _Haymitch Abernathy._

* * *

**Hope you liked the cliffhanger! Please review!**


End file.
